Electrical connectors for electronic-memory cards, such as smart cards and subscriber identification modules (SIMs), are well know known in the computer and communications industries. These cards contain information that can be used by a card reader or card interface device to detect or read information stored in the card. Cards of this type are used, for example, in automatic teller machines, in security identification, such as smart keys or the like, or other devices. The cards contain an array of circuit pads that are accessible by the card reader connectors. The card reader connectors include a housing having a slot into which the card can be inserted and multiple terminals in the housing that engage the regions on the face of the card as it becomes fully inserted. The connector may further include end position or card detecting switches to assure that the card is fully inserted before reading occurs. The housings generally include a base in which the contacts are disposed and a cover securable to the base to define the card receiving slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,255 illustrates the use of bosses 109 that engage apertures in the cover in an interference fit. The cover may also be secured to the base by means of adhesives, heat staking, or other methods known in the art. Alternatively, the cover may be pivotable, that is one that is moved into position after the card is inserted. In some instances, however, it is desirable to have a cover that may be readily removed for access to the contact surfaces for repairing, cleaning or the like.